


Мертон-стрит

by Make_believe_world



Category: Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: И вот я снова оказался в прелестном домике в центре города, рядом с Хай-стрит, в тени башен и шпилей, среди которых прошла моя юность.





	Мертон-стрит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merton Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601391) by [eyeslikerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain). 



> Бета [toxicatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta//)  
> 

      Как и многие европейцы, после окончания войны я был угнетен и нигде не мог найти себе места. Немногие из моего поколения пережили войну, и на оборотной стороне этого везения было ощущение полной бесполезности; всю службу я провел в различных тренировочных лагерях, но повоевать мне так и не довелось. Никогда в жизни мне не было так одиноко: я потерял почти всех друзей и родственников и оборвал почти все связи с Брайдсхедом и Марчмейнами (только Корделия еще иногда мне писала). Несколько лет назад умер мой отец и оставил мне, помимо лондонского дома, приличное состояние. Какое-то время я пытался жить в Лондоне, но не нашел в себе сил там оставаться. Или это я изменился, или изменился мир, в котором я очутился, и теперь все, что когда-то меня радовало, вызывало усталость и даже отвращение. Я не знал, куда податься, и подумывал вернуться в Париж. Не раз я ощущал в себе искру желания поехать в Карфаген, где в последний раз видели Себастьяна. За этими мыслями обычно следовали бессонные ночи. Мы не виделись более двадцати лет, и он не сделал ни единой попытки меня разыскать. В конце концов я заставил себя признать, что никогда больше его не увижу, но не мог перестать вспоминать то короткое время, что мы провели вместе. Никогда больше я не был так счастлив, никогда. И никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым.  
      Вот чего мне не хватало: я не чувствовал себя живым. Я вернулся с войны, целым и относительно невредимым, но были дни, когда я ощущал себя ходячим мертвецом. У меня пропал аппетит и незаметно для меня самого исчезли эмоции. Я перестал рисовать. Такое существование продолжалось изо дня в день, и я уговаривал себя протянуть еще пару лет, когда мой преклонный возраст возьмет свое и все будет кончено — я наконец обрету покой. Я не ждал ничего от жизни.  
      Те первые годы после войны были темными и тоскливыми. В 1947-м в Лондон приехал Антони Бланш; он теперь жил во Флоренции и Англию навещал по делам, связанным с выходом его последней книги. Мы поужинали вместе. Он недовольно поинтересовался, куда я дел того сияющего юношу, с которым он был знаком в Оксфорде, и я неожиданно рассказал ему о своем эмоциональном состоянии. Он был первым, с кем я поделился — так много людей вокруг чувствовали себя так же, и я не хотел превозносить свое горе над горем тех, кто потерял мужей и детей. Мне сразу стало легче. Должен признаться, никогда не думал, что эпатажный, эксцентричный Антони окажется таким терпеливым и внимательным слушателем. Он серьезно отнесся к моим словам и долго смотрел на меня своими необыкновенными темными глазами, прежде чем сказать:  
      — Вам нужно с-с-сменить обстановку. Приезжайте ко мне во Флоренцию. Если там вам не станет лучше, то вы действительно так м-м-мертвы, как кажетесь.  
      Я покачал головой:  
      — Не думаю, что долгая поездка на поезде мне по силам. Нас так часто дергали по ночам из одного тренировочного лагеря в другой, всегда уставших и голодных, что меня начнут мучить кошмары. Простите.  
      — Тогда уезжайте из Лондона. Вы сказали, Лондон вам не подходит. Так почему бы не переехать? Арендуйте сначала что-нибудь и посмотрите, вдруг поможет.  
      Я молча кивнул. Он улыбнулся:  
      — Где вы в последний раз чувствовали себя счастливым? С-с-скажите!  
      — В Оксфорде, — ответил я без раздумий и сам удивился своему ответу. Антони поднял бровь и широко улыбнулся. Я невольно улыбнулся тоже, вспомнив наши дикие ночи и пьяные вечера. Он предупредил, что один переезд не вернет мне юность и безмятежность, наоборот, в окружении сотен юношей я, скорее всего, почувствую себя еще старше, но твердо заявил, что я должен попробовать.  
      Так я снова оказался в прелестном домике в центре города, рядом с Хай-стрит, в тени башен и шпилей, среди которых прошла моя юность. Сюда доносились колокола Хэртфорд-колледжа, мои старые комнаты располагались в пешей доступности, и я моментально влюбился в маленький садик на заднем дворе. Именно из-за него я и остановил свой выбор на этом доме. Я мог бы позволить себе дом просторнее с садом побольше, но меня привлекла как раз эта миниатюрность. Я побоялся, что неизвестная пока еще работа в саду окажется слишком тяжелой для человека моего возраста, а слуг в наше время найти почти невозможно. Раз в неделю ко мне приходили убираться, но у меня не было ни кухарки, ни горничной. Война изменила все.  
      Сам дом был очень старым и сыроватым, но очаровательным. Все камины работали, а еще у меня была вполне современная ванная, обустроенная лет двадцать назад со всей возможной роскошью. На первом этаже была гостиная, а в задней части дома кухня с окнами в сад. В хорошую погоду дверь у меня всегда стояла открытой. Солнце заливало кухню почти весь день. Там я и обедал почти всегда; в гостиной стоял более элегантный обеденный стол, но гостей у меня все равно никогда не было. В эту дверь ко мне стали приходить две соседские кошки. Я никогда не держал животных, и меня удивляло, как во многом именно благодаря им я чувствовал себя дома и не таким одиноким. До сих пор не знаю, где они жили, но ко мне приходили часто.  
      На втором этаже было три комнаты: кабинет окнами на улицу, моя спальня и гостевая комната с видом на тихий сад. Мне нравилась тишина задних комнат; в ту первую ночь после переезда я спал лучше, чем много лет до этого. Не знаю, зачем я обставил гостевую комнату, — гостей у меня никогда не было, — но я относился к этому как к обещанию, как ко второй тарелке на обеденном столе на случай нежданного гостя. Это был крошечный лучик надежды в моей опустошенной душе.  
      Мне нравились комнаты на втором этаже, и я с удовольствием их обставил в ознаменование новой жизни, но большую часть дня проводил внизу. Чтение газеты на кухне было моим самым важным утренним ритуалом. Газеты позволяли мне почувствовать связь с миром, даже несмотря на то, что я много дней проводил и двумя словами не перекинувшись ни с одной живой душой, не считая кошек. Я жил уединенно и даже одиноко, но постепенно мне стало лучше, и я даже стал с надеждой смотреть в будущее. Всего несколько месяцев назад я был убежден, что нужно только протянуть эти последние годы, и надеялся, что их будет не так много, и вот я наконец обрел покой. Я стал загадывать наперед, строить планы, ждать чего-то: публикации последней книги Антони, концерта, афишу которого я видел в газете, даже весны — как, например, тем сентябрьским днем 1948-го, когда приличное количество луковиц тюльпанов и нарциссов ожидало своей пересадки в открытый грунт.  
      Я научился не только прилично готовить и печь, но и развил навыки садовода. Работа на кухне была вызвана необходимостью, но должен признаться, она мне понравилась больше, чем можно было подумать. Долгие дни нужно было чем-то заполнять, а провиант в магазины поступал все еще весьма неравномерно. На довоенную роскошь можно было не рассчитывать. Гибкий и творческий подход к тому, что осталось, сам по себе стал искусством, и я находил радость в том, чтобы как можно больше готовить самому и пользоваться дарами природы. Я посадил малину и красную смородину и даже сам приготовил джем, а только этим утром решил попробовать испечь булочки с медом. Они вышли чудесными, чем доставили мне много радости и гордости. А сад — сад был не только отдыхом для души; заботливо и любовно я выращивал там овощи и кое-какие травы. Спешить было некуда, и всегда было приятно иметь свежие продукты, которых в магазинах не достать.  
      Когда в дверь позвонили, я стоял на коленях сразу за кухонной дверью и высаживал свои луковицы. Такое случалось редко, обычно это был какой-нибудь нищий, вернувшийся с войны, предлагавший помощь по дому в обмен на обед или просто клянчивший мелочь. Даже сейчас такое не редкость, и, вытирая от земли руки, я пожалел, что в печи не стоит обед. И точно, открыв дверь, я увидел пожилого джентльмена, осунувшегося, сутулого, тяжело опиравшегося на трость. Когда он приподнял шляпу, я заметил тонкие пряди седеющих волос. Еще одна душа осталась без гроша в кармане, несмотря на довольно элегантный и вроде как новый костюм. Пока я его осматривал, он переступил с больной ноги на здоровую и поднял голову:  
      — Мертон-стрит, а? Вы все-таки здесь поселились?  
      У меня сжался желудок. Я узнал этот голос. Мне тут же стало жарко: я не узнал Себастьяна! Неужели он действительно стоит передо мной во плоти, или это мой бедный разум проигрывает передо мной самые тайные желания? Себастьян криво улыбнулся, и именно это его и выдало: то, как он всегда приподнимал уголок губ.  
      — Я знаю, что выгляжу ужасно, но не смотрите же на меня, как на призрака. Могу я войти?  
      Я с трудом пришел в себя. Ощущение было такое, словно в меня ударила молния.  
      Я сжал его плечи, осторожно, стараясь не запачкать костюм грязными руками.  
      — Голубчик. Я думал, что не увижу вас больше. Поверить не могу!  
      Мы улыбнулись друг другу. И внезапно я вновь очутился в Оксфорде, в неге компании Себастьяна и его теплой улыбки. Все горечи прошлых лет смыло водой.  
      — Прошу прощения, я возился в саду. Позвольте, я вымою руки.  
      Он неловко попытался снять шляпу и покачнулся, опираясь на трость. Я забрал ее у него и помог выбраться из пальто. Получилось долго: Себастьян был еще слаб и нетвердо стоял на ногах. Наконец я провел его в кухню. Пока я мыл руки, он осматривался и, по-видимому, остался доволен.  
      — А у вас здесь много солнца, не правда ли?  
      — Правда. Особенно теперь, когда вы здесь.  
      — Дорогой Чарльз, не будьте вы таким мелодраматичным, — пожурил меня он, но когда я подошел, его глаза были затуманены. Мы смотрели друг на друга, и я вдруг понял, что не знаю, что делать, как полагается поступать в такой необычной ситуации? Мы никогда по-настоящему не прощались, а когда я навещал его в Марокко, он не подпускал меня к себе, особенно в присутствии Курта. Как приветствовать любовь всей своей жизни после двадцатипятилетней разлуки? Я положил ладони Себастьяну на плечи, нежно и осторожно, потому что он казался мне таким слабым. Когда он охотно подался вперед, я крепко прижал его к себе. Он неловко меня обнял, все также цепляясь за трость, и вот мы уже не можем друг от друга оторваться. Мы долго стояли так, прижавшись друг к другу, держась друг за друга, словно наша жизнь зависела от этих объятий. У самого уха я слышал его хриплое, неровное дыхание и не мог не вспоминать те минуты, когда я заставлял его задыхаться и хватать ртом воздух. Ощущение было знакомым, но теперь неровность дыхания вызвана возрастом, а не возбуждением. Я еще раз нежно прижал его к себе и отстранился.  
      — Вы устало выглядите. Присядете?  
      Он кивнул, и я отвел его на задний двор. Там есть небольшой столик и плетеное кресло, очень удобное. Я помог Себастьяну сесть, а потом принес из кухни еще один стул. Он оглядел маленький сад и снова посмотрел на меня.  
      — Поверить не могу, что вы все-таки это сделали. Помните, мы хотели поселиться здесь вместе?  
      — Да-да. Но вам больше приглянулся дом рядом с теннисным кортом. А здесь больше света. И сад. Ну, и раз уж вас не было, я выбрал сам.  
      Он ухмыльнулся.  
      — Наконец-то определились с адресом. Ну что, как поживает Оксфорд? Вы как-то связаны с университетом или?..  
      — Нет, вообще никак не связан. Дело в том… Дело в том, что мне было плохо, и я решил поселиться там, где был счастлив. Помогло. Правда, я и подумать не мог, что буду здесь так по вам скучать, но я везде по вам скучал, так что это не имело большого значения.  
      — Скучали по мне?  
      — Ну конечно.  
      Я не пытался сделать вид, что эти слова ничего не значат, не хотел шутить о том, как это глупо с моей стороны, я просто сказал правду, и правдой она осталась.  
      Себастьян взял меня за руку.  
      — Я тоже по вам скучал. Но я был слишком болен для долгой дороги. Сначала слишком пьян, потом слишком болен.  
      Он отпустил мою руку и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
      — Помните Курта?  
      Я кивнул.  
      — У него был сифилис, а значит, он был и у меня. Сначала я не заметил, а к концу войны стало хуже. На коже… видно было. И больно. Монахи посоветовали мне вернуться в Европу, им самим лечить меня было нечем. Ну, я и поехал в Париж, нашел там одного доктора, он попробовал на мне новое лекарство — пенициллин, слышали о таком?  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — Какое-то чудесное средство. Пролежал там две недели, и доктор сказал, что меня убьет алкоголь, а не сифилис. Представьте только, этот парень моложе нас с вами! И я вдруг понял. Словно прозрение. Мне было так плохо, я опустился ниже некуда, а он был со мной безжалостен. И я послушался. Он сказал, я могу умереть года через два-три или дожить до глубокой старости, если брошу. Он говорил очень убедительно, так искренне обо мне беспокоился — ничего нового он мне не сказал, но раньше мне было все равно. И я спросил себя, зачем я пью. Счастья мне это не приносило. Радости тоже. Это просто привычка, я пил, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, чтобы сбежать от реальности. Я решил, что набегался достаточно. Доктор порекомендовал мне санаторий у Женевского озера, и я прожил там больше года. И бросил. Верите? С тех пор ни капли!  
      Я неверяще покачал головой:  
      — Тяжело, наверное, было.  
      — Тяжело. Но это был мой единственный шанс. Я вспомнил отца: он был в таком же положении, когда в середине жизни решил круто изменить жизнь. Он встретил Кару и еще лет двадцать прожил вполне счастливо. И я подумал: кто он, этот один-единственный человек на земле, что делал меня счастливым? С кем мне было легко? С кем я мог быть собой? — Он встретился со мной взглядом. — Вы, Чарльз. — Я сглотнул. — Я так хотел снова вас увидеть.  
      Я почувствовал, что глаза защипало, но взял себя в руки.  
      — Как вы меня нашли?  
      — Корделия.  
      Я кивнул. Сердце все еще гулко стучало в груди.  
      — А чем это у вас так вкусно пахнет из кухни?  
      Широко улыбнувшись, я встал позади стула Себастьяна, наклонился и обнял его со спины. Когда я зарылся носом ему под воротник, то понял, что он снова пользуется старым одеколоном.  
      — Булочки с медом. Домашние, — проговорил я ему в кожу.  
      — Вы умеете печь булочки с медом? Можно я буду тут жить?  
      Я замер, поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он смутился, испугался своего порыва, но взгляд не отвел.  
      — Конечно. Конечно, вы можете жить здесь. Мы же планировали это вместе, правда?  
      — Нет, Чарльз, я не хотел вот так неожиданно. Я просто в гости зашел, узнать, как у вас дела. Я поселюсь у Рандольфа.  
      — Не нужно.  
      Он повернул ко мне лицо. Я поцеловал его в губы, нежно и целомудренно.  
      — Еще. Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он.  
      Когда я целовал его снова, уже дольше, зазвонили колокола Святой Марии. Все было как двадцать лет назад. Почти.  
        
        
        
      Под сентябрьским солнцем мы выпили чаю с булочками и медленно прогулялись по парку. (Как оказалось, хромал Себастьян после неудачной попытки верховой езды — кто бы мог подумать. Колено будет мучить его до конца жизни, но про трость он забудет надолго). На удивление, Себастьян осматривал мой сад профессиональным взглядом; в монастыре в Карфагене ухаживать за огородом было его обязанностью, и он это полюбил, несмотря на то, что вырастить сад в пустыне ничуть не легче, чем можно было подумать. Но у него был хороший учитель, старый монах, который сам уже работать не мог. Умения Себастьяна совершенно преобразили в тот год мой скромный садик.  
      Пока я готовил ужин, Себастьян отдыхал на кушетке в гостиной. Он снова показался мне до крайности утомленным. Я забеспокоился, сможет ли он жить самостоятельно. Ему бы остаться на первое время — или навсегда, если бы зависело это только от меня. Думаю, он знал мое мнение по этому поводу. Вечером он, сильно смущаясь, спросил разрешения принять ванну и моей помощи. Один он не решался в нее забираться, поэтому она стала для него особой радостью.  
      — Может, вы все же хотите, чтобы я пожил у Рандольфа? Простите, со мной сейчас совсем не весело.  
      Я помогал ему подниматься по лестнице, преодолевая одну ступеньку за другой, мы оба тяжело дышали.  
      — Признайтесь, вы просто хотите, чтобы вас мыл красивый юный камердинер, а не старый мешок с костями.  
      Он весело мне улыбнулся.  
      — Никакой вы не мешок. На меня посмотрите. Вы нравитесь мне больше самых красивых и самых юных камердинеров.  
      Я остался и помог бледному, худому телу погрузиться в теплую воду. Себастьян согнул здоровую ногу и уткнулся лбом в согнутые на колене руки. Я смотрел на костлявую спину, всю в веснушках. Выступал каждый позвонок, каждое ребро. Он словно усох и походил скорее на птенца, чем на сияющего юного бога, каким я его знал. Я сел на борт ванны. Себастьян посмотрел на меня через плечо, осторожно, смиренно и благодарно, и у меня защемило сердце. Ему было больно, как любому бедняку: когда дело доходит до элементарных потребностей тела, не помогают ни благородное происхождение, ни все деньги мира; меня глубоко тронуло его состояние. Я не мог себе представить, что значит быть зависимым от других в самом основном. Не знаю, мог бы я выносить это с таким изяществом, с такой скромной простотой. Себастьян всегда демонстрировал доброту и щедрость, подобных которым мне больше нигде видеть не довелось. Никто так, как он, не заслуживал доброты. Мне тяжело было принимать его глубокую благодарность за столь небольшую милость. Я наклонился и позволил ладони скользнуть по его плечам. Он слабо улыбнулся и вздохнул. Получив таким образом одобрение, я стал окунать руку в теплую воду и гладить его по спине. Он казался таким легким, словно его здесь не было. Кожа да кости. И все же — Себастьян. От этой мысли в животе у меня что-то загорелось, я почувствовал какую-то новую, незнакомую доселе близость, в которой мелькали искры чувственности. Пусть его тело изменилось, но в прикосновениях к обнаженному телу все равно оставался налет эротики. Возможно, он тоже почувствовал это в моих прикосновениях. Он посмотрел на меня, и, пока мои руки ласкали его тело, наши взгляды гладили друг друга так нежно — я даже не представлял, что такое возможно. Мы разделили столько страстных, восхитительных минут. Я впивался ногтями в эту спину со всей силы. Мы занимались любовью до безрассудства, так что ему нужен был день перерыва, чтобы начать твердо ступать на ноги, а не как после целого дня на лошади. Мы предавалась самым сладострастным занятиям, но это — новая степень близости, интимности. Она не кончается фейерверком, но оставляет после себя долгое ровное сияние. Мы почти все время молчали, и это придало нашему воссоединению оттенок почти мистический.  
      Позже я помог ему выбраться из ванны, и это оказалось гораздо труднее, чем забраться в нее. Но с каждым вечером у нас получалось все лучше. Я даже стал ожидать этот интимный ритуал. Он напоминал мне о клятвах, которыми мы никогда не обменивались: в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности…  
      Я уложил его в кровать и укрыл одеялом, как ребенка. Теперь я был рад, что так старательно обставил гостевую комнату и даже купил удобную, добротную кровать. Было еще светло, но Себастьян захотел лечь. Над садом повисли ароматные сентябрьские сумерки, и, пока я сидел с Себастьяном, небо стало лавандовым, а затем темно-лиловым. Над садовыми деревьями разлился тонкий серебристый свет луны и замерцали первые звезды. Себастьян попросил меня почитать ему. Полки в спальне были заставлены моими детскими книгами, я предложил ему выбрать из них. Себастьяна это привело в восторг, и он остановился на «Алисе в стране чудес» — мы читали ее следующие несколько дней. Я придвинул кресло к кровати, он взял меня за руку, и я стал читать, мягко и неспешно, а занавески порхали на ветру. Когда прикосновение его пальцев ослабло, я поднял глаза: он спал. Я перестал читать и просто смотрел на него. Он выглядел мирно и спокойно. Я не мог понять, кого вижу: прекрасного милого юношу или выдыхающегося из сил старика, которого поначалу не узнал; совместить оба этих образа у меня тоже не получалось. Себастьян дернулся и открыл глаза:  
      — Кажется, я сейчас засну. Что-то я внезапно так устал.  
      — Конечно, дорогой.  
      Он улыбнулся моему обращению. Я наклонился, поцеловал его в лоб и погладил по щеке:  
      — Сладких снов.  
      — И вам. Где ваша комната, Чарльз?  
      — Прямо рядом с вашей. Хотите, я оставлю дверь открытой?  
      — Да, если вам не сложно. — Он поймал мою ладонь. — И Чарльз. Спасибо.  
      Я кивнул.  
        
        
        
      Больше двадцати пяти лет прошло с той нашей первой ночи на Мертон-стрит. Себастьян тогда все-таки забрался ко мне под одеяло. Я этого почти ожидал. Гостевая спальня была гостевой всего несколько часов, по крайней мере для него. Потом в ней спала Корделия, когда навещала нас. Кроме нее, мы ни с кем из Флайтов не общались.  
      Окончательный разрыв казался неизбежным, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы он не был столь грубым и бестактным. Ни я, ни Себастьян не горели желанием навещать Брайдсхед. Себастьян не желал иметь никакой связи с родным домом, он объявил, что это пора его жизни позади. А я избегал встречи с Джулией, поэтому мы сократили число наших поездок до одной в год, уступая только желанию Брайди. Он хотел, чтобы семья собиралась вместе, но Берил его желания очевидно не разделяла и соглашалась скрипя зубами. Она то и дело спрашивала, почему Себастьян привозит меня, а не какую-нибудь незамужнюю даму их круга. На ее проявления бестактности все отвечали молчанием. Мы ни от кого не скрывали, что живем вместе, и она, видимо, стала подозревать, что не только экономии ради. На четвертый год она, не дождавшись ужина, пошла в атаку во время коктейлей:  
      — А ты что, Себастьян, так и не обзавелся наследниками? Ты слышал, что леди Мондор стала вывозить свою дочь этой осенью? В Лондоне она произвела настоящую сенсацию. Уверена, вы бы прекрасно поладили.  
      Себастьян послал мне усталый, раздраженный взгляд, и я понял, что сейчас будет, еще прежде, чем он поднял подбородок и проговорил дружелюбно:  
      — Берил, это очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты так обо мне беспокоишься, но я люблю Чарльза. Считай нас настолько же женатыми, как и остальных своих друзей.  
      Берил окаменела. Лицо ее побелело, и на нем не отразилось ни одной эмоции. Хрупкий бокал с шампанским в ее руке задрожал. Она уставилась на меня, потом на Себастьяна и зашипела:  
      — Да как ты смеешь! Хорошо, что мои дети тебя не слышат.  
      Она со стуком опустила бокал на стол и вылетела из комнаты.  
      — А жаль, могли бы хоть немного жизни научиться. В глубине души Берил рада, что ее детям не придется делить наследство, прости, Брайди, ты знаешь, что это правда.  
      Корделия улыбалась во весь рот, а едва подавляемый смех вырывался наружу. Через пару секунд все рассмеялись, включая Брайди. Вот до чего довел его пятнадцатилетний брак с такой властной личностью. Надеюсь, Берил нас слышала. Надеюсь, она решила, что мы смеемся над ней, потому что на ужин она не пришла, сославшись на головную боль.  
      Брайди снова стал серьезным:  
      — Чарльз, я должен перед вами извиниться. Вы знаете, как я счастлив считать вас членом семьи, да и Себастьян выглядит как никогда хорошо. Церковь со мной не согласится, но если бы Папа увидел вас двоих, уверен, он бы сделал исключение.  
      Корделия поморщилась. Брайди поднял бровь, пресекая дискуссии, накрыл ладонью мою и просто сказал:  
      — Спасибо, что любишь Себастьяна, Чарльз.  
      Себастьян закатил глаза и ткнул брата в бок.  
      — Хватит уже этих глупостей. Где там ужин? Корделия, если Берил к нам не присоединится, тебе достанется больше пудинга. Посчитаем это небесным благословением нашему союзу.  
      Корделия его ущипнула:  
      — Не богохульствуй, а то я перестану за тебя молиться!  
        
        
        
      Это был наш последний официальный визит в Брайдсхед. На Рождество Брайди слал напыщенные, но бессмысленные открытки на самой толстой бумаге, какую только мог достать, а Себастьян отправлял их прямиком в камин, хотя открытки от наших друзей он любил выставлять на каминной полке.  
        
        
        
      Одним из них был Антони Бланш, и именно он способствовал тому, чтобы Себастьян разорвал последние связи с семьей — сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я безмерно благодарен Антони за его обычные ехидство и бестактность. Каждый год мы проводим месяц на его великолепной вилле во Флоренции, всегда вдвоем, тогда как его большая любовь представляет собой бесконечный поток сменяющих друг друга приятелей, с каждым разом все моложе, очаровательнее и привлекательнее. Следовательно, знакомиться нам приходилось постоянно. Однажды он лениво протянул:  
      — Это Чарльз и Себастьян Райдеры, самая скучная пара из всех, кого я знаю. У них роман с колледжа… — с отвращением поморщился он.  
      — Мне показалось или ты ревнуешь, милый Антони? — холодно протянуло последние приобретение, улыбаясь нам с Себастьяном.  
      Себастьян, думаю, его не услышал. Он словно в трансе переводил взгляд с меня на Антони.  
      — Антони, вы гений. Я Себастьян Райдер. Никогда не приходило в голову назвать себя так. Но вот услышал и понял — это я.  
      Он счастливо просиял, и я тоже улыбнулся.  
      — Где абрикосовый сок? Последний тост — за Себастьяна Флайта. Сегодня мы его похороним. С сегодняшнего дня о нем никто не услышит ни слова. Я Себастьян Райдер.  
      — Правда что ли? А как же лордство, Брайдсхед и магия Марчмэйнов? — Антони всегда с трепетом относился к аристократии, к привилегиям по рождению, которых у него не было. А как они бы подошли его эксцентричному образу жизни! Уверен, он бы многое отдал, чтобы поменяться с Себастьяном местами.  
      Себастьян поднял филигранный стакан с абрикосовым соком, и хрусталь заиграл в лучах заходящего солнца. Его волосы позолотились, а глаза засияли.  
      — Лорд Себастьян мертв. Погиб трагической смертью в самом расцвете сил, наблюдая за красотами Флоренции. Как это называется, Чарльз, когда люди умирают, потому что не выдерживают этого великолепия?  
      — Синдром Стендаля, — хором ответили мы с Антони.  
      — Точно. Давайте отправим телеграмму в «Таймс».  
      — Нет!  
      Я забеспокоился. Не хватало еще перепугать домашних ради того, что я тогда посчитал шуткой на один вечер.  
      Себастьян, к счастью, не стал писать собственный некролог, но все чаще представлялся моей — нашей — фамилией и рассказывал историю о двух далеких родственниках, счастливо живущих вместе. Каждый раз, когда он слишком увлекался приукрашиванием и в компании тех, кто историю уже слышал и теперь смотрел непонимающе, путал Гебриды с Нортумберлендом, у меня потели ладони. («Да, Внешние Гебридские острова, видите ли, я пробыл там всего пару месяцев, навещал наше старое аббатство, а потом переехал к Чарльзу. Как же там одиноко! А так да, мы живем в Нортумберленде»).  
      Я никогда не думал, что подобное изменение в его личности так благотворно на него повлияет. Наверное, семейные притязания были для него совсем невыносимыми. Однажды он обвинил семью в своем алкоголизме — обвинение серьезное, но, скорее всего, обоснованное: ведь он больше не пил.  
      И он привык к этой роли — моей второй половины, партнера, возлюбленного, супруга? — я все еще не знаю, как нас назвать. Для меня такое подтверждение нашего союза, звучащее в его имени, не значило много. Для него да. А я просто радовался, каким по-настоящему счастливым он выглядел, когда кто-нибудь обращался к нему «мистер Райдер». И да, я был чуточку горд и глубоко счастлив видеть, как эта фантазия разрослась в нем, расцвела и вернула ему былую красоту, очарование и уверенность.  
        
        
        
      Прошло всего несколько месяцев, и я в полной мере осознал, что и для меня это смена фамилии значит очень много. Одним пряным солнечным вечером мы занимались любовью в нашей спальне. (С гордостью замечу, что возраст нам не помешал. Все пришло со временем, когда Себастьян полностью исцелился и мы познакомились заново). Себастьян улыбался. Его грудь, покрытая бисеринами пота, тяжело вздымалась и опускалась. Он так щедро, полно и искренне желал подарить мне наслаждение, что меня заливало волнами его преданности. Я убрал с его лба волосы и поймал его взгляд, нежный и любящий — и внезапно понял: он мой. Не только телом, но всем своим существом. Он осознанно решил отдать себя мне. Он рисковал всем. Я почувствовал такую любовь и привязанность, что мысленно поклялся чтить этот бесценный подарок.  
      — Себастьян Райдер, — произнес я. Он усмехнулся. — Я самый счастливый человек на земле.  
      — Как и я, любимый.  
        
        
        
      Наша жизнь в последующие годы не была ровной, но была безмятежной, и такой полной и счастливой, какой мы только могли пожелать. Себастьян Флайт и впрямь исчез: мы не поддерживали никаких связей с обществом, обязывающих к постоянным обедам и приглашениям. Вместо этого Себастьян предпочитал жить как можно более анонимно. В начале пятидесятых мы купили автомобиль, и он стал для нас постоянным источником радости. Мы ездили к волшебному дереву, в тени которого лежали в тот достопамятный июньский день, когда Себастьян представил меня Брайдсхеду. Иногда мы брали с собой корзину с едой и проводили там весь вечер, иногда заезжали по случайной прихоти, посидеть на покрывале и полюбоваться закатом. Во время наших поездок Себастьян любил обедать в старых уединенных пабах. А в качестве каникул мы ездили в более продолжительные и дальние путешествия по Британии, останавливаясь в скромных гостиницах, и любовались местной природой. Я вдруг начал рисовать натюрморты, и Ботанические сады стали постоянными остановками в наших поездках.  
      В Брайдсхеде Себастьян всегда любил своих лошадей и собак, и конечно, он полюбил крохотных созданий, населявших наш сад. Мне было приятно видеть, что ему есть за кем ухаживать, пусть даже это будет кто-то крохотный, как ежи и птицы. Зимой он с радостью подкармливал птиц, а когда у нас заводились ежата — иногда целых шесть, — он был просто счастлив по вечерам кормить их мать. Часто мы сидели молча и любовались этими очаровательными созданиями. Нужно ли упоминать, что кошки в Себастьяне души не чаяли. Гораздо больше, чем во мне. Стоило ему сесть на диван или в кресло в саду, как они запрыгивали ему на колени, и он сиял от счастья. А я был счастлив за него.  
        
        
        
      Как я сказал, наша жизнь была спокойной и безмятежной. Возраст принес с собой неминуемые недомогания, но ничего такого, что причиняло бы беспокойство. Поэтому для меня было жестоким ударом, вернувшись домой одним апрельским утром, обнаружить Себастьяна неподвижно замершим на кресле в саду. Уже из кухни я заметил, что рука его вытянута под нелепым углом. Когда я подбежал, то обнаружил на земле осколки чашки и блюдца. Его голова неловко свесилась набок, и он не пошевелился, когда я позвал его по имени. Глаза его были открыты и смотрели перед собой невидяще и несколько удивленно. Выглядело это страшно. Такие красивые глаза. Едва коснувшись, я уже знал, что он мертв: слишком странным, незнакомым было это тело на ощупь, слишком тяжелым и жестким. Я звал и звал его по имени, судорожно тряс плечи и хватался за шею в поисках пульса. Ничего, как я и боялся. Я попробовал по-другому: не слишком ласково дернул за пуговицы рубашки и положил ладонь ему на грудь — ничего. Он уже начал холодеть. Меня не было самое большее полтора часа, и именно это время выбрала смерть, чтобы проскользнуть в нашу дверь, нежно прикоснуться и забрать его у меня. И каким-то животным чувством я понял: это конец. Можно не бежать за доктором. Я побежал, конечно, но гораздо позже. Он подтвердил мои подозрения: инсульт, судя по искаженному на один бок лицу, или сердечный приступ. В любом случае, смерть наступила быстро, и я не смог бы помочь, даже если бы был рядом.  
      Вне себя я опустился перед ним на землю. Первая мысль, которая мелькнула у меня в голове, была довольно странной: а мы ведь хотели поехать кататься! Я нежно гладил любимое лицо, а потом стал плакать. Я положил голову на его плечо, держась за его руку, и плакал до тех пор, пока его рубашка не промокла. Я долго так стоял на коленях, хоть было и неудобно и сыро, в последний раз держал его в объятиях, а в зарослях где-то над нами пел дрозд, и под робким солнцем цвели первые нарциссы.  
        
        
        
      Первые месяцы после смерти Себастьяна были тяжелыми и болезненными. Я считал, что привык к одиночеству и потерям, потому что испытывал их не единожды, но в этот раз все было по-другому. С подобным нельзя научиться справляться. Я должен был пройти этот трудный путь один. Но я чувствовал благодарность, что он ушел первым и ему не пришлось смиряться с тем, с чем пришлось смириться мне. И постепенно, со временем, боль от потери сменилась искренней благодарностью за все, что мы получили, так поздно и неожиданно. Последние двадцать лет были самым щедрым даром, который удача могла нам принести. Всего мы провели вместе двадцать пять лет. И это были счастливые двадцать пять лет, полные любви и смеха. Большего и желать нельзя.


End file.
